Stress Relief
by Josef Von Perriwinkle
Summary: Gyro/Johnny. "You're less selfish than you make yourself out to be."


**Title: **Stress Relief  
**Summary: "**You're less selfish than you make yourself out to be."  
**Pairing: **Gyro/Johnny  
**Warnings: **Slash, PWP porn, fluff  
**Disclaimer: **If I owned JoJo I'd make Stone Ocean merchandise, pronto.

* * *

By the way Gyro lazily ran his tongue across his collarbone, Johnny would have thought he didn't have a care in the world.

But there was something in every action and every time he looked into his eyes that made Johnny aware of the pressure Gyro was under. The pressure to win. The pressure to save that boy.

So Johnny was silently grateful that Gyro would want to do this kind of thing with him now. He supposed it made him feel privileged. After all, he really liked Gyro; liked how soft his hair was, how muscular his arms were, how strong his spirit was. And he supposed, since what was happening _was_ happening, that Gyro really liked him too.

Gyro pulled Johnny's shirt up in a way that trapped his arms above his head, revealing various scars, most likely from his jockeying days. He smiled when Johnny trembled slightly as he caressed one that wormed from his hip all the way to the middle of his abdomen. "Is there a story behind this one?"

"Not even."

Gyro laughed softly, his hand snaking down, slipping under the waistband of Johnny's pants, grasping at what he found. Johnny's sharp intake of breath spoke volumes, the jockey biting down on his lip to stop himself from crying out.

"Make as much noise as you want, Johnny. Ain't no one out here who can hear you."

"You – you can't be too careful." Johnny gasped.

"No... I suppose not." Gyro began to undo the button of his pants, momentarily letting go of Johnny's cock to pull them down to his knees. "Hey, you wanna do this too? Swing your legs up over... oh shit."

Johnny frowned at him, clearly annoyed at what he perceived to be an intentional insult. "Hey!"

"My bad. Really." Once Gyro had removed Johnny's pants, he leant down, giving him an apologetic kiss. He looked down. "Wow, it's pretty hard, isn't it?"

"So's yours."

"Think you're ready?"

"Y... yeah."

Gyro reached over and found the bottle of oil he had put aside in case. After all, Johnny wasn't a woman and his lack of... lubricating anatomy could prove to be incredibly painful if they weren't well prepared.

Pouring some into his hand, he stroked and covered his own member in it before slipping an oil-coated finger into Johnny, who gave a moan of both shock and delight. "Is it ok?"

"It's fine." Johnny whimpered softly, his cock twitching as Gyro added another finger and twisted them both around. "Are you going to?"

"If you want."

"Of course I do!" Had he been able to, he might have wrapped his arms around him. Johnny couldn't help but feel slightly touched that even in this kind of situation, Gyro would still think about his wellbeing. "I'm not backing down now. Now when we're both like this."

The Italian chuckled. "You're less selfish than you make yourself out to be."

"'Course," Johnny muttered, spreading his legs a little more as though he was trying to prove a point. "Come on..."

"... But you're still impatient as hell." Gyro, removing his fingers, guided his cock to the jockey's entrance before looking at him as though to ask, "Are you sure you really want this?"

Johnny nodded, his cock now a deep red from being teased with the prospect of sex. He wouldn't be able to hold much longer. Gyro was right. He _was _impatient as hell.

But then he felt something slide into him and he gave a shout of pleasure and mild discomfort. It wasn't nearly as painful as he had thought it would be, but that might have been because of all the oil Gyro used.

"You ok?" Gyro grunted, his features distorted with some sort of satisfaction.

"It feels... weird. Good weird."

"Good weird..." Gyro repeated those words to himself as though they were amusing or fulfilling or both, and began to rock back in forth inside him at a hard, steady pace. 'Good weird' was getting better and better with each motion.

"You're squeezing really tight, Johnny." He panted. "It's kinda scary, to be honest."

Johnny couldn't think of anything to say in response, another orgasmic moan passing his lips instead. Gyro, lifting his legs up onto his shoulders, leaned in and gave him a firm kiss.

The thrusts were getting faster and stronger and Johnny squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on the blissful, intense feeling, on Gyro's warmth around him. It was getting to be more and more difficult to bear and he knew he had to release soon.

So did Gyro, judging by the way he was practically sinking his nail into Johnny's thighs, and by the way he cried out before splashing a thick, milky substance all over the other man's chest. Johnny followed soon after, his cry echoing through the desert and back arching off the sheet they lay on, his cum mingling and mixing with his lover's.

Gyro collapsed next to him, his breathing deep, body matted with sweat. He propped himself up on his elbow and observed the dazed Johnny for a few minutes with a grin on his face. "How was that, then?"

Finally wriggling free of his makeshift bonds, Johnny tucked the strand of hair that had fallen into his eyes during their lovemaking behind his ear. "Wonderful. Was it... for you?"

"Of course."

"That's good." Johnny laughed in something that sounded like relief. After all, he had been worried that his 'performance' would not be up to scratch. Clearly it was something that didn't matter any longer. "But, uh... you think you can give me a hand with cleaning up?"

"Right!" Gyro sat up suddenly as though he had forgotten about it. "Pretty sure I put that cloth somewhere around here..."

"Thanks, Gyro."

"No problem."

"No, I mean... thanks for taking the time to... do this with me."

Gyro looked at Johnny, surprised, before grinning for the umpteenth time that night. "You make it sound like it's a chore."

Without realising it, Johnny had grabbed his hand. "Well, with everything going on, I don't think it would cross many of the contestants' minds. Especially with how much you're going through."

Gyro squeezed it reassuringly, his other hand ruffling Johnny's hair. "Put it this way. Everyone needs a little bit of stress relief now and then."

Then, after tilting Johnny's face up and giving him a gentle kiss: "Besides, I'd be happy to do it all again."

**END**

**A/N**: If you're reading this note, you (probably) read this fic all the way to the end. Congratulations! I haven't begged for reviews for a long time, but I'd really appreciate it if you could leave me a quick note telling me what you thought of this fic, writing-wise. I think I might be writing more porn from now on, so it'd be cool to know what to improve. Thank you!


End file.
